princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Birthday ~Aruki Hajimeta hi~
Birthday ~Aruki Hajimeta hi~ (Birthday ~歩き始めた日~, Birthday ~A Day that Started to Walk~) is the 1st track to Aozu's mini-album Aozu no Singles Best. It is also track 11 from Fuji's album Serendipity and track 5 from Tezuka's album Impressive. There is also a version where Aozu and Cap to Bin sing as a whole, released as a single. Lyrics Kanji= 急いでも焦っても空回り 夢なんて慌てて探すモンじゃない 人の為　誰の為ってワケじゃなく ただ自分の色で描けばいい もっと大胆で　わがままで　曖昧で　かまわないさ きっと正解は　ひとつじゃない 挽回は　いつになったって　そう出来る！ ひとつ　ひとつ想いを　バースデイケーキに灯そう いつか大きな光になって 照らし出すさ　It's your dreams 好きになれる事から　失敗を恐れずに行こう 歩き始めた　その日の君へ Happy Birthday to you 挫折して悩んでる人がいた うわべだけの言葉で励ましたって 本当の優しさは同じだけ 悲しみを背負わなきゃ理解（わか）らない もっと簡単で　あるがままで　鈍感で　かまわないさ きっと後悔は　先に来ない 何だって　詰込んだって　すぐ忘れる！ いつもいつも楽しい事ばかりじゃなくてもいいさ 超えていかなきゃ変わらない事 必ず来る　brand new days 夢中になれるコトが　大切なモノになって行く 生まれかわった　その日の君へ Happy Birthday to you 数え切れない程の　出会いと別れの中で 繰り返す毎日が　記念日になる きっとそこにはいつも そう笑顔があふれてる ひとつひとつ想いをバスーデイケーキに灯そう 一吹きしたら消えちゃうなんて まだ足りないんだ　your dreams 好きになれる事から　失敗を恐れずに行こう 歩き始めた　その日の君へ Happy Birthday to you |-| Romaji= Isoide mo asette mo karamawari Yume nante awatete sagasu MON ja nai Hito no tame Dare no tamette WAKE ja naku Tada jibun no iro de egakeba ii Motto daten de Wagamama de Aimai de kamawanai sa Kitto seikai wa Hitotsu ja nai Bankai wa itsu ni nattatte Sou dekiru! Hitotsu Hitotsu omoi o BAASUDEI KEEKI ni tomosou Itsuka ooki na hikari ni natte Terashidasu sa It's your dreams Suki ni nareru koto kara Shippai o osorezu ni yukou Arukihajimeta Sono hi no kimi e Happy Birthday to you Zasetsu shite nayanderu hito ga ita Uwabe dake no kotoba de hagemashitatte Hontou no yasashisa wa onaji dake Kanashimi o seowanakya wakarani Motto kantan de Aru ga mama de Donkan de kamawanai sa Kitto koukai wa Saki ni konai Nan datte tsumekondatte Sugu wasureru! Itsumo Itsumo tanoshii koto Bakari ja nakute mo ii sa Koeteikanakya kawaranai koto Kanarazu kuru brand new days Muchuu ni nareru KOTO ga Taisetsu na MONO ni natte yuku Umarekawatta Sono hi no kimi e Happy Birthday to you Kazoekirenai hodo no Deai to wakare no naka de Kurikaesu mainichi ga Kinenbi ni naru Kitto soko ni wa Itsumo Sou egao ga afureteru Hitotsu Hitotsu omoi o BAASUDEI KEEKI ni tomosou Hito fuki shitara kiechau nante Mada tarinainda your dreams Suki ni nareru koto kara Shippai o osorezu ni yukou Arukihajimeta Sono hi no kimi e Happy Birthday to you |-| English= worries or impatience are futile things like dreams cannot be found hastily not for other people, nor for someone else just it paint with your own colours it's fine to be more daring, be more whimsy, be more ambiguous surely there is not just one correct answer you can restore it any time, it is possible each and every one of our feelings, like the candle flame on the birthday cake will become a great light some day illuminating It's your dream starting with the things you like, go forward without fear for failure to you on the day you take the first step of this journey Happy Birthday to you getting frustrated, being troubled, every one have experienced these shallow words of encouragements are just the same as true kindness those who had never bear sadness will not understand it's fine to be simpler, be more frank, be less sensitive surely regrets will not come in the future as I wrap them up and forget about them immediately! it's okay even if things cannot always and forever be happy things that cannot be change unless we overcome them will definitely come brand new days the fact that you were absorbed in something whole-heartedly make it an important thing for yourself to you on the day you reborn Happy Birthday to you in the almost countless times of encounters and farewells amongst the repeating days, make this a memorial day surely in here, no matter when yes, it'll be full of smiling faces each and every one of our feelings like the candle flame on the birthday cake if they get blows out in just one breath it's still not enough, your dreams starting with the things you like, go forward without fear for failure to you on the day you take the first step of this journey Happy Birthday to you Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles